The Twilight Boys
by finnard
Summary: The Twilight Boys are looking for Dancers for their next video, or are they looking for more? Will Eddie/Edward really show his true self or just get himself in trouble...
1. Chapter 1

***AN I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY LINE****

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, LOOKING FOR A BETA! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**FINN**

The Twilight Boys

Chapter 1:

It was February 10th, 2005, and I was on my way to work, I'm a dance instructor / advanced student at "You Want to Dance?" a very well known dance studio in downtown Winnipeg and being winter and in 'winter peg' I was freezing my legs off, even with my floor length winter coat. You had to have one if you lived here.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" my best friend and fellow instructor, Alice said. She was about my size with short l black hair and ocean clear blue eyes. We both started dance together when we were 10, and at 20, going on 21, we were still together.

"I'm freezing body parts off, that's what." I replied a little bitterly, you see Alice never had to take a bus in her life; she always got a ride with her dad, or one of her 4 brothers.

"Awe, babe, did you have to take the bus again today? Call me next time, I'm sure my dad can detour to come and get you."

"Nah, taking the bus is good for you, it builds character." I said as I stuck my tongue out at her. I was so cool, right.

Just then in walks the wicked witch herself, Tanya Danali. She started dancing the year before me and Alice joined. And thought she was the best even at 10. And after 10 years it only got worse.

"Well look what the cat dragged in?" Alice whispered to me.

"God doesn't that girl ever get sick… I would if I walked around this city wearing less than what I was born with." I muttered back.

Brittany (the owner of the company) walked in and got everyone's attention. Britt was pretty short, about 5" and had the typical directors look.

"Ladies! Come here, I need to speak to all of you, and I only intend to say this once." Everyone hassled up, when Brittany spoke, people listened.

"Now that I have your attention, I received a phone call about 2 weeks ago, asking me if I could find 4 dancers for a music video, and obviously I didn't have to look very hard. I sent in your photographs and a brief history of each of you. The manager of this group called me back this morning, and he would like to use you in this video. The group will be here on the 17th to shoot there video, yes they are shooting their video in Winnipeg. Are there any questions?"

"What group is it?" asked Rose

"I had to promise my first born child that I wouldn't say a word until they stepped into this studio." She replied.

"What role will I be playing? Tanya inquired.

"Actually, you all, except one, will be playing love sick girls pining over these boys. And one of you, I'm not allowed to let the lucky girl know, but one of you will be playing the girl that all the boys are madly in love with. Now, enough chat, let's get to work ladies, we have a dance to learn."

Meanwhile.

"Alright guys, lets get it together! As you know, we will be heading into Winnipeg next week for a show, and to shoot the next video. I have contacted a local studio to get some female dancers ready, seeing how auditions for this were impossible to schedule. Here are the photographs of the ladies, along with some history of their dancing. Take a look; know their names, so you don't look like idiots when you meet them."

"I heard there is snow where we are doing this video; I wonder what the plan is!" Emmett chatted his face off every time the manager stopped talking.

"I don't know dude, calm down, we still have a week to go." I said. I looked at Jasper as he was looking through the pictures. "Hey man, can I have a look at them?"

"Absolutely, they are all super hot too." he replied.

I took the file from Jasper and started skimming through the pictures, and putting names to faces. Tanya? That is an interesting name. Hum, Rosalie, Alice, she's cute. And well, who is this gorgeous babe? Bella. I can't wait to meet her.

"Edward, yo dude! Hello anyone there?" Emmett slapped the back of my head,

"shit what was that for?" I lunged at him

"To get you out of whatever trance you were in there man, what were you thinking about."

"I was looking at our dancers for this video. Here, check her out. Her name is Bella and I totally have dibs on her, don't even think about It.!"

"Whatever man!" Emmett replied as he stomped out of the room.

"Yea, whatever." I mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE.**_

_**So a tiny bit of information for you, **_

_**Edward is 25, with a HUGE player history, girls, alcohol, no drugs. He just got out of rehab a year ago for alcohol and sex addiction.**_

_**Emmett is 23, has a smaller history with the girls and likes to party but knows his limits.**_

_**Jasper is 22, while the youngest, is the most mature member of the group.**_

_**Bella and Alice are 21, both like to have fun, but are very committed to dance, they party with limitations.**_

_**Rose is 22, the only words that come to mind are saucy minx.**_

_**Tanya is 24, she is the stereotypical rich girl, daddy's girl and all that.**_

_**And on to the story::**_

Chapter 2:

6 DAYS LATER ~ February 16th/2005

"Are you excited for tonight?" Alice asked me while I was in the bathroom getting ready.

"Are you kidding, the last time we saw them, we were 14. I just hope that Eddie notices me!!" I giggled. I have been in love with Eddie from The Twilight Boys for 12 years. I was in elementary school when they first came out and fell hard for Eddie's sparkling green eyes.

"Um, I am pretty sure that he won't be able to miss you, being in the front row and all, especially with your sign!" I thought back to my sign, he he, yea I did a pretty good job of it. It was on black paper with silver writing, 'Please hug me Eddie!' oh my god I'm so excited.

"You are very right. What about your sign for Mr. Jasper Hale?" I replied to her. Alice had this white sign with green letters that said: I want it Jazz's way. She swore to me the first time we heard The Twilight Boys hit song that she was going to marry Jasper Hale, only problem being, she had to meet him first.

"Damn we are going to get it on tonight!" we both laughed!

"So what time is it?" I asked

"Um, 4:30 concert is at 7:30, damn, we better get ready"

At 6:45 we pulled up to the arena, paid the cab driver, and got out.

"Alright, I am now regretting my outfit choice." I whimpered to Alice. All around us were 14 and 15 year old girls in Twilight Boys t-shirts, and me standing in my black leather pants, and sparkling black halter top. Alice was beside me wearing black pants and a green halter.

"Nah! The boys aren't looking for someone to model their faces on a baggy piece of clothing, they want some hot chicks, and that is exactly what we are!" she gave me a slap on the butt and said "let's go babe."

We walked into the arena which was a crowd of activity! People selling T-shirts, programs, glow sticks everything you could imagine. The crowd was from 5 year old girls to 40 year old women, with I Heart Eddie T-Shirts.

"Wow!" was all I could muster to speak at that moment. People started pushing and shoving and finally I grabbed Alice and started to drag her towards the floor seats entrance.

"I thought I was going to lose you there for a minute." She yelled in my ear, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"Ha ha, yea, come on, the Twilight Boys await!" I said, and we went arm in arm down the stairs and out to the very first row giggling like 2 school girls.

BACKSTAGE

"Ok, let's have a good show guys." Spoke Carlisle, our manager ended our pre-show prayer.

"Maybe your dream girl will be here Eddie." Emmett teased.

"You never know." I said not realizing how true that may be.

5…4…3…2…1

"Here you are ladies and gentlemen, you waited 5 years for a return, and they have come to grant your wish! The TWILIGHT BOYS"

"AHHHHH" screamed every single female in the arena.

"Yeah, definitely show time."

During the show Alice and I screamed our heads off!!! Eddie waved at me, I didn't get the hug I wanted, but a wave is pretty good too! Jazz even winked at Alice. It was just so exciting, and totally rebuilt my dire need to meet them!! Not that it ever went away.

"So you ready to go home now babe?" Alice asked me as she sighed and the lights went up, everyone started to file out of the arena in a giant mob.

"Well I am going to sit down a minute. There is no way we are getting out of here in the next oh, 20 minutes." I replied to her. So we sat, starting chatting about how amazing the concert was and the moment we began discussing exactly how hot the boys were, this huge guy walked up to us.

"Can we help you?" I asked him, I was very intimidated by his size, actually I'm pretty sure most of the world would be intimidated by his size.

"You were the two girls in the front row, with the Eddie and Jazz signs. Follow me please." The large man commanded

"Um, did we do something wrong sir?" Alice questioned

"Just follow me" and we did, I mean, who is going to say no to a guy who is like 7 feet tall and 300 pounds, not me.

We walked and walked through all the back corridors in the arena, and I was starting to get really scared I grabbed Alice's hand and gave her a glance, she did the same.

"Here we go" the giant said, we were in a huge Garage type building, and there were 4 buses all lined up.

"Wow" I said

"Wow is right" Alice repeated. We saw a guy running up to us in the distance; I couldn't tell who it was because he was wearing a baggy track suit

"Thanks George, I got them. Hey ladies my name is Edward" the man said. Edward? OH MY GOD, EDDIE!

"um, urn, ah" why couldn't I form complete sentences, I have loved this man since I was 9, and now, here he is, introducing himself to me, and not taking his perfect eyes off of mine.

"Well I'm Alice, and my friend here is Bella, she's not feeling well" Alice said

"I'm … uh…feeling fine, urn, and better." I stated.

"Well then, nice to meet you Bella, and Alice, please follow me this way, a tour bus awaits!" Tour bus… we are going on Edward's tour bus!!

We got to the bus, and Jazz opened the bus door.

"Hellloooo ladies, Oh you are the little cute thing with the Jazz sign, darlin' I love you already, and the vixen with the Eddie sign, I must say girls, very hot" We laughed at Jazz's flirting and got on the bus.

"So um, I guess you are wondering why we got you to come on our bus, well, we saw the signs ladies, very nice. And I owe you that hug!" he said looking at me, I just smiled. He approached me and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tight. At that moment he couldn't have gotten any closer.

"What my dear friend here was trying to get at, was we saw you standing there, looking all hot, and we just knew we had to meet you." Oh wow

"Oh wow" said Alice. I was thinking it, she said it. That is just how our relationship works.

Edward finally let go of me, well, he kept a loose arm around my waist, and invited us to sit down. We seriously talked for like 5 hours, we didn't even realize that the busses had driving back to the hotel, and that all the fans that were there had left. I looked at my watched.

"Alice! We have to go it is 4 am."

"What! Brittany is going to kill us!"

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but what are you guys talking about?" Edward asked.

"We start work at 5, you see we are dancers, and we are doing a music video for a group, and we don't even know who they are yet." I panicked.

"Here we will take you ladies home" Jasper said

"Actually, we should probably go straight to the studio, we have some more moves to work out before we show the guys tomorrow" Alice cut in.

"Alright, to the studio it is then!"

And off we went; Edward was still holding me when we pulled up to "You Want to Dance"

"Well this is it, I guess I will never see you again" I was sad, I didn't mean for it to sound as childish as it did, but now that I had gotten to know him, he was even greater than I had imagined.

"Here, this is my cell phone number, I always have it on, and you can reach me 24 hours a day if you want to. Just promise you will call me at least once." Edward handed me his number, I looked down at the piece of paper, and then back up at him and smiled

"Oh I will definitely be calling you" I said he just laughed and said

"Yea, I think you will." I couldn't help but blush at his comment

Alice and I got off the bus and walked upstairs to the studio. Changed into our work out clothes, we have about 5 pairs, and we leave some there just in case, and we started to practice the dance. About 45 minutes later Brittany walked into the studio.

"Well, hello girls, you are here early"

"Yea, we just couldn't get to sleep. Too excited" well, that wasn't a total lie.

"I'm glad to see that you two are at least taking this seriously"

Alice and I decided to take a quick break to freshen up before the other dancers and the group arrived.

"Wow do I ever look terrible when I haven't had any sleep." Alice complained.

"It's a small price to pay for our outrageous and unforgettable evening." I replied

"Oh you definitely got that right!" she squealed as we slapped a high-five.

5 minutes later we were lying in the middle of the dance floor, trying to cool off, and waiting for all the other dancers to arrive. Tanya of course was running behind, probably needed to add a little more padding to the bra this morning.

"Alright ladies, I cannot wait another moment," Brittany began "The group is now in the back room waiting to be announced. And I can now reveal to you, your specific parts." She looked down at her papers and started to speak again.

"Now, as you know there are 4 female dancers. 3 of you will each be after one of the 3 guys, while the 4th girl will be the centre of attention for all 3 males."

I gave Alice a sideways glance. 3 guys eh? Nah, couldn't be

"Alice, you will be with JH. Rose with EM. and Tanya…" Britt looks around the room

"Oh where in heavens is she now"

"Applying another cake layer?" Rose suggested as we all giggled and speak of the devil

"Sorry, wait, no I'm not. Where's my lucky man?" She crossed the room in arrogance.

"Tanya you are with EC, which leaves none other than Bella to be our lucky gal who gets all the attention." Britt focused her eyes on the backroom door and raised her voice, "Gentlemen, we are ready. Girls, I give you your group. The Twilight Boys"

What…..what was that? She didn't. Oh I'm going to faint.

*bang*

"Holy Crap, Bella, you ok?" Edward rushed to my side lifted me up and took me over to the nearest couch.

"A… a little over whelmed is all. Um thank you sir." I stared into the ground, unbelievable.

Edward leaned into my ear, and whispered "Sir? Honey, you can call me a lot of things that I would love to hear more than sir, although in the right place…" I blushed hard at his comment and I could have sworn I heard him groan.

"Well now that all the excitement is over, let's begin." Brittany began "I want to start with the pair's piece. Bella, you may just watch." And that is exactly what I did. I watched Alice and Jasper fool around.

"Well they are getting along quite well," I mumbled. And I watched Tanya dig her paws into Edward "Well I can tell that I won't need that number anymore." The hours went by, and I was still sitting there at 7pm my mood getting worse and worse as the evening went on. Watching the guy who I had the biggest crush on get pawned by the girl who screamed 'lifestyle of the pop stars girlfriend'

"Alright very nice ladies. I will see you tomorrow bright and early," Brittany said. I began to pack up my things. "Bella, where is it you are going? It is time for us to run through your part." I put my things back down and walked over to where Brittany and the guys were standing.

"Well gentlemen, this is Bella, as you all know. She is the one you've chosen to be your lead love interest." I mixture of introductions greeted me, like they really needed to tell me their name. I knew damn well who they were and at the moment I was far from the teenybopper I used to be, and closer to a clawing jungle cat.

"Now the piece is going to be very complicated and physically demanding. For this to turn out as ravishing as I have imagined, there will need to be a lot of trust throughout you all." Brittany began explaining a series of difficult maneuvers and throws that if anyone was going to need to trust anyone, it would be me trusting that I wouldn't fall on my face while doing some of this. We ran through the program on paper when Brittany spoke up.

"Ok, now you all know what is expected of you. We will follow up with this tomorrow when you boys are done with the other ladies. Bella, you may come in around noon if you wish."

I laughed "Alright, I will see you at 6 with everyone else."

"Good, have a good evening everyone, get some rest." And with that she walked into her office and shut the door. I started to gather my things for a second time when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5:

"Holy crap Edward! You scared me" I practically yelled at him, with my heart racing a mile a minute

"Awe, I'm sorry" Edward said. "I just wanted to see if I could take you out for some dinner? I looked at my watch and noticed that the time was already fairly late.

"I don't know Edward, it's almost 11. We have early rehearsal tomorrow."

"For someone who was so sad about never seeing me again, you sue can turn me down fast." I turned so that my whole body was facing him.

"Fine, I suppose that I could have some dinner with you, as long as it's fast." I sighed

Edward smiled "Alright, great, let's go" We walked out of the studio and decided we would take the limo to Mc Donald's.

"So last night, you and Jazz knew all about Alice and I"

"Guilty, we weren't sure if we should say anything, but I'll admit, I was very excited to see you at the show last night."

"You were? Why on earth would you be excited about that?"

"I've been drawn to you since I first saw your picture. I just knew that we would hit things off." Edward looked at me with expecting eyes, waiting for a response to his declaration.

"Wow, um Edward. I never expected that from you." My oh my this is a lot to digest.

" I mean, All I've known was Eddie, Confident, sex driven, outgoing, covered in tattoos Eddie Obviously I feel something, I just can't be sure that it's for you Edward or my long time crush Eddie"

"Hey I can understand that. It's usually the reason that keeps us guys from getting involved in Fans. But you're different. You already know that I'm not who I appear to be onstage. I stared into his warm inviting eyes and melted right there on the limo floor.

"Mr. Cullen" Spoke the intercom.

"Yes" Edward replied.

"We have a little bit of a situation on our hands, seems some fans have recognized the limo sir. I cannot allow you to get out here sir.

"Oh how disappointing, back to the hotel then Jackson."

"The hotel Edward?" I asked

"Look, we can order room service, talk, not get harassed by people."

"Well ok, I guess that sounds good." OMG I can't believe I'm going back to Edward's hotel room! We arrived 10 minutes later to a crowd of screaming Girls with signs and face paint.

"How are there still this many girls here? It's almost 12"

"Edward. I really don't think it's a good idea for me to be here, I mean, there is a lot of people and press here."

"Here, Take my sweatshirt, and my glasses, I will get out here and Jackson will take you around back."

"This is a lot for just some room service and a conversation."

"Well I think you're worth it." And he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you up there, room 769."

"Ok, I'll be there" I said as he jumped out the door to flashing cameras and tons of teenage girls.

* * *

I waited for 20 minutes after the limo had pulled around back before I got out hidden beneath Edward's clothing. My entire body was shaking, 'I'm actually going to Edward's hotel room.' I decided to take the stairs just to give myself a little more time to calm down, and to avoid anyone who may be in the lobby. I finally reached his door and just looked upon those 3 numbers. I have never seen 3 numbers to intimidating than the ones on Edward's door. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath when the door swung open and a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me in.

"Whoa, patience is a virtue"

"Well I saw you arguing with yourself, I'm sure you were debating wither or not to knock, so I thought that I would make that decision for you." Edward replied with a smirk.

"Why how generous of you Edward. Thinking of what was best for me." I said with a humorous sarcastic grin.

"Well I would hate for you to make the wrong choice and deny us the opportunity of getting to know each other."

"How thoughtful Edward. Thank you." I smiled. Edward still had not let go of my waist from when he pulled me into his room. I looked down at his fingers playing with the little bit of exposed skin on my stomach, and back to his eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, and it was bugging me.

"What are you thinking Edward? You asked me here to talk, and you haven't said anything that would imply that to be true."

"Well aren't you little missing right to business." Edward mumbled.

"I'm just stating a fact, we both need to be up early, and you have a rather short limo ride, while I have an extremely long bus ride."

"Or you could stay here, with me, and we could both have a short limo ride, although if you were with me, I would make sure we took the long way." He winked at me.

"Edward, I am not the type of girl who will sleep with you tonight and work professionally with you tomorrow. Sorry, won't happen." I started leaving his grasp to remove myself from his hotel room.

"No, no Bella, that isn't what I meant. I'll even take the couch if you can't trust me to just cuddle with you. Last night was amazing, minus the whole no sleep part. But I just like having you in my arms. It feels right. Please, just stay." I looked into his eyes and they were so clear, so sincere. How could I say no to those eyes?

"Don't you think it will look a little suspicious tomorrow when we both arrive together, or to the boys who see me coming out of your room?" I was grasping at straws to get me out of this situation, I wasn't worried about him miss behaving I was worried about myself!

"I'm sure the boys won't notice, and we can go early if you want; make the excuse that we were working on some things. That's not too farfetched."

"I don't have anything to sleep in," Edward looked at me like I was just full of garbage now. "Alright fine, I'll stay. But now I'm going to need some of your clothes."

"That Is alright with me, I've been dying to see you in my clothes since I saw your sign at the concert. Although I would prefer to see you out of your clothes first, but beggars can't be choosers." Edward led me into his bedroom and tossed me a t-shirt from his suitcase. He turned to leave the room when I stopped him.

"Wait. I wouldn't mind you staying… as long as it's just cuddling you're after, how can I refuse that?" I gave a weak smile. And Edward returned it tenfold.

He approached me and just gave me the warmest hug I've ever had, even better than the one he gave me yesterday. Of course I returned it. Edward let me go and whispered in my ear

"I'll be right back, you need to change anyway."

"Ok" I replied meekly. I started taking off my clothes, and folding them as I went along… hum bra or no bra… tough choice… nah who needs it…I put on Edward's tee-shit just as he walked back into the room, in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers.

"Yup, better than I imagined" Edward smirked.

"Ha-ha! Come one let's get some sleep; I don't think I can pull off those moves on another no sleep night. And I would hate to be replaced because of poor performance." I teased.

"Oh trust me, no one would ever think of replacing you, and If they did, they would be hearing from me, that's for sure" Edward said as he climbed into the bed and pulled me tight against his chest. God this felt so good, I wonder how it would feel after mad, passionate…stop Bella…

"Night babe."

"Night

I woke up the next morning to a cold bed and the smell of coffee. I looked around the room and noticed a pair of black yoga pants and a white racer back on the dresser where I could have sworn I left my clothes. There were also some lacey intimate items on top of those. I walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face and put my hair in a bun on top of my head, before I walked into the kitchen area.

" hey there sleeping beauty, we still have half an hour before we have to be at the studio, did you find the clothes I got for you?" Edward asked as he kissed me good morning on the forehead.

"Hey, um yea, where did you get that? and in my size?" I replied

" Well, I made a call to Jasper, who happened to be with your friend, Alice, and she, the smart girl she is, told me everything I needed to know, such as your size." Alice! That little traitor!

"Oh, well I'm going to go get dressed, and then could we head over to the studio? I would really like to be early…"

"Sure, get your cute butt ready and we can leave." He laughed as he finished reading the paper.

-20 minutes later –

"We really cannot make a habit out of this" Alice whined as we lay on the floor of the studio

"No kidding! I'm pretty sure that I'm going to sleep on the couch while you guys are working" I replied

Just then Brittany walked in looking well rested, with a coffee and a smile.

"Well hello ladies. You're here early." She looked at us skeptically

"We just couldn't stay away Britt" Alice moaned. We heard a loud commotion coming from the hallway and looked up to see the boys walking in. Both Jasper and Edward looking fabulous, Alice and I just glared with jealousy.

"Good morning beauties" Jazz slid off his tongue

"Grumhgnummm" Alice and I mumbled together as we rolled over and planted our faces to the floor. I felt a pair of arms around my waist and felt myself being lifted off the ground. The next thing I knew I was being dropped on the couch with a couch throw being placed on top of me.

"Take a nap baby" I heard Edward whisper in my ear. I just nodded my head and dosed off to sleep.

I awoke sometime later to here Brittany yelling at someone

"Tanya! Stop hitting on Mr. Cullen!" now that got my attention. I looked up to see all the partners, the boys standing with the girls on the floor grabbing the guy's legs. Tanya's hands were a little too high for my liking, and Edward was just grinning. Although I guess it's not like Edward and I were dating, I mean we had an amazing night together, but it's not like I can stake any claim to him. I'm sure if it was Tanya at the concert, maybe he wouldn't have even noticed me. I decided to go back to my nap so that I was fully rested when it came to my part. Who cares about Edward Cullen? This was my big chance to be noticed by a big dancing management firm and I wasn't going to let some guy mess it up.

~ 2 hours later ~

"Ok everyone that's a wrap. Ladies you can venture off home. Bella you're up!" Britt announced. Oh yippee I thought.

"Now, how this is going to work, is Bella you character is the untouchable girl. You're beautiful, so beautiful that you draw people to you but they are so consumed by you that they never actually approach you, only in their fantasies do you really interact with them.

"Alright." I nodded.

"As for you boys, you all have your respective 'girls' but after you meet this girl all of the rest just seem to fade away. They just can't hang on to you."

After Brittany explained our rolls, we got into practicing the solo moves that we would eventually put together. I avoided Edward like the plague. Never looking at him or even training beside him.

"Ok great!" Britt exclaimed. "See everyone tomorrow."

"Hey Bella, wait up!" Edward yelled after me. I just kept walking, pretending that I just didn't hear him. Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm and I spun around.

"What!" I snapped

"What is the matter? I thought that after last night everything was great."

"Well you and Tanya are great." I mumbled.

Edward started laughing at this, "You're jealous"

"No I am most certainly not jealous." I pouted.

"Yes you are. Don't worry about it. I find it adorable! You have absolutely nothing to worry about! Girls like Tanya are after my lifestyle, not my life.

"You realized all that just by her grabbing you?"

"And maybe being propositioned by her helped out a tiny bit."

"She actually propositioned you? How can I even compete with that?" I said out loud, more for myself.

"Do you want to compete for me?" Edward questioned

"Well…I … um..." I blushed profusely

"You don't have to compete for me Bella; I'm already completely taken by you."

"But I have nothing compared to girls like her! And I'm sure that you have met even more appealing girls than her. I don't even stand a chance compared to Tanya let alone better girls than her."

"First, I've never met a girl like you and that's a good thing, a REALLY good thing. I've met tons of girls like Tanya. They aren't special or unique. And you know how much I love unique things." Edward sent me his classic smirk.

"Exactly my point Edward! Plain isn't your style and that's what I am! I'm plain and boring"

"And I'm attracted to you for everything you are… and everything you're not" He replied while looking deeply into my eyes

"Yes for now, until you hit the road again and your thrill seeking life consumes you. I like you Edward, I really do, but there is no place for me inside your crazy life." I started walking away; actually walking away from the one guy I waited my whole life to meet. I saw that Alice was waiting by her car talking to Jasper.

"Hey Hun, you got room for me?" I gave her a sad smile. I heard her say she would call Jazz later and she shooed me into her car.

"So, what's up darling?" Alice questioned.

"Oh Alice! I screwed up…" I cried out as crocodile tears streamed down my face. "I just ruined the best thing that could have ever happened to me! I let my insecurities win again." Alice pulled the car into an empty parking lot. She just sat there for a minute before turning to look at me.

" I was so horrible to him," I continued crying " he was trying to make me feel better, telling me that he likes me and my faults and I just tore everything he said up… why am I like this Alice? "

"Oh Hun" she breathed as she reached over to hug me "Look, what you said wasn't THAT horrible. Yea you're insecure, which is perfectly understandable… I mean he is Edward Cullen! But sweetie you have to talk to him, he'll understand"

* * *

"Dude! What happened?" Jasper questioned me

"I don't know, all day she's been cold… and I tried to get through to her. Man I really like her… but she just wouldn't listen… something about how she can't compete, that she's to plain for me" I replied

"WHAT! Has that girl looked in the mirror? No way shape or form is she plain… yea maybe plain god d*** sexy!" I slapped Emmett in the back of his head,

"Owe! Man what was that for?" Emmett exclaimed while rubbing his head

"For calling my girl god d*** sexy!" I growled.

"Your girl huh?" Jasper smirked at me. That rotten bugger… couldn't let it go.

"Well soon to be, I hope" I said looking at the ground.

"You have 2 weeks man! You and I both know that this is who you are… during these 2 weeks you get to be Edward. But what happens when we go back on tour? What happens when you go back to being Eddie. Maybe that is what she's talking about dude? Yea she's perfect for Edward… but is she perfect for Eddie too?" Jasper explained as he walked back towards the bus. I sat there looking at his retreating back. Was he right? Was Edward and Eddie really interested in completely different people? But Bella said before that she had a crush on Eddie and didn't know if she really liked Edward too. Well in 2 weeks I would be back to the guy that she crushed on… but would her version of Eddie and the real partying Eddie be the same guy? I walked back on to the bus and sat down as we waited for Carlisle to join us so that we could be taken back to the hotel. I stared out the window, watching downtown flash by, seeing girls and guys a like wave at the bus, not knowing who was on it, but hoping that they were waving at someone that they knew, or wanted to meet.

We got back to the hotel and I ran up the steps to my room. Hoping that I would be exhausted by time I got to my room and would just fall asleep. Unfortunately I felt revitalized, instead of wanting to just go to sleep… I walked over to my mini bar and took out the Jack…

" Hey there ol' buddy…" I mumbled as I started downing it…

* * *

Practice the next day came early, my whole body was sore… but what hurt the most was my heart. I couldn't understand how I became attached to someone who I had just met. Who didn't know anything about me, but was interested enough to find out. Today I was going to put it all past me and move on. Not worry about everything else, just dance.

"Bella…" Alice called from her bathroom

"Yea Hun, I'm up, just let me jump in the shower and we can go."

"You don't want to get ready or anything?" she asked shocked

"Nah, today I'm turning over a new leaf, just me and my dancing. That's all I need" I replied as I scooted by her and into the shower.

"Well I'm getting ready. Jasper isn't going to know what hit him" she shouted over the running water

"Oh really Alice?" I shouted back "So you're finally going to make a move on Mr. Hale and not just complain about his aimless flirting?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll stop complaining."

I jumped out of the shower and quickly brushed my hair into a knot on top of my head and washed my face. Threw on my sports bra and yoga pants, grabbed my bag and hollered for Alice from the front door.

"Come on Hon! Let's go!"

Alice came bounding in, with the shortest pair of spandex shorts on the planet I'm sure. And a too tight sports bra.

"You are going to freeze!" I exclaimed

"Which is why I'm borrowing your coat" She said as she grabbed my jacket and ran out the door towards her car.

"Why do I even put up with her?" I mumbled as I took one of her jackets from the closet and followed her to her car.

Walking into practice today would be the first step. I didn't know if I wanted Edward back, or if I even had him in the first place. But I knew that making that first step into the studio was going to be the hardest part. I sat in the car staring up at the building from the street. Alice was calling my name beside me, but I paid no attention. The boys were there already, I could see them in the window, looking out towards the heart of downtown.

"Ouch! Alice that was uncalled for" I whined after she smacked me in the arm.

"Yes well, I would actually like to get in there and show Mr. Hale my outfit, but I can't lock the car until you get out of it." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Fine" I grumbled as I got out of the car and onto the sidewalk beside Alice. Taking once last look at the building I opened the door and started for the stairs. I could hear the giggling all the way at the bottom and the closer I came to the top it intensified. I didn't care. I was here to be a dancer, and that's what I was going to do.

Brittany started rehearsal with the individual pairings like normal, and I took a seat on the floor across the room, but in front of the mirror so that I could see what they were doing behind me, but also see how I was doing. I started stretching and going through my parts in my head, acting out some of the smaller facial expressions and hand movements. As the day went on my practice got more and more intense. I didn't even notice when the others had stopped for lunch. I just kept going. Closing my eyes and moving to my own music. Until I felt a hand grace my stomach. I could have sworn that I jumped out of my own skin, looking into the mirror I could see Edward standing behind me. Looking at my face and waiting for a reaction. One that I wasn't going to give, so I just kept dancing, with Edward moving behind me in perfect synchronization, we were complementing each other. Soon we heard clapping and turned around to see that everyone else in the studio was watching us. I blushed and tried to turn away, but Edward held me tight.

"You deserve it babe. You are an amazing dancer, and an amazing person." Edward softly whispered in my ear. Before releasing me and walking back to the rest of the group. I followed and decided to watch the rest of their practice, not wanting to be in the spotlight any longer than necessary.

"Ok everyone that's a wrap!" Britt called. I stood up from my position on the couch and started walking over towards the boys and Britt.

"Have a good night everyone!" Britt said before she left the group and walked into her office.

"Whoa! What about my part of practice" I said to myself out loud

"Well, since we just loved what you were doing before, we didn't think that you really needed any. And now that I know for a fact that you do not have any plans, because you thought that we were going to be here for a while still, you can't say no when I ask you to dinner." Edward rambled off.

I smirked at him "You planned this didn't you?"

"Absolutely… not… destiny has a tendency to just fall into your hands. It's your choice wither on not you choose to accept it"

"That was very Mission Impossible of you" I smiled at him

"I thought so" Edward smiled back as he took my hand and led me out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I followed as Edward led me to a standard civic in the back of the dance studio.

'Whose car is this Edward?' I questioned

'It's mine… for now anyways.' He smirked as he guided me into the passenger seat. I sat dumbfounded as I watched Edward walk to the driver's side and got in. He started the engine and started off towards the local McDonalds.

'I really don't want to go anywhere that we can get mobbed Edward… maybe you should just take me home ok?'

'Look Bella, do you trust me?' I turned to look at him, really look at him, and all I could find was sincerity.

'Yes, I do' I responded softly

'Then trust me when I say that you are going to have a good time.' We arrived at the parking lot, where I failed to notice the lack of activity, and started walking towards the door when out of nowhere this guy opened the door like an attendant.

'Thanks man' Edward directed at the attendant.

'Absolutely sir, no problem'

I questioned 'Edward, what is going on?' we kept walking and I noticed that the entire restaurant was empty, except for a small staff of people behind the counter.

'Well, I rented it out. Apparently McDonalds is willing to do private parties.' I stood there shocked. Edward did all this for me, on the off chance that I would agree to go out to dinner with him. Just because he knew that I didn't want to bring attention to this new found… whatever it was exactly.

'Oh Edward,' I said with tears coming to my eyes 'Thank you, thank you for trying.' We ordered and sat down in one of the plastic booths.

'So? Good surprise first date?' Edward wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I just looked at him and laughed.

'Yeah, good first date.'

Our food arrived and we ate in comfortable silence, just enjoying the quite of the usually busy restaurant.

'So are you excited for the video?' Edward asked

'Excited is an understatement! I have been dreaming of the moment for my entire life, the only thing I'm mildly disappointed in is the fact that I never seem to get any practice. I feel like I'm going to get to the shoot and fall on my face. I mean this is my chance. My big break.' I picked at my French fry's and looked over at Edward who had a puzzled expression on his face.

'What is it that you want to accomplish here Bella? Do you want to be a video dancer or have a studio? What's your plan' He asked softly

'I want to see the world' I replied. 'And this is the only way that I would want to see it, the view from the stage'

Edward sat there looking at me, almost as if he was trying to get into my head.

'Well, I don't think that I have to wish you luck. I know that you are going to be seeing a whole lot from a stage.'

We finished our food, threw away our garbage and headed for the exit. Edward opened up every door for me including the car door, and got in the driver's seat.

'Well, where too now?' Edward asked

'As much as it pains me to say it, I need to go home. I am in dire need of a good night's sleep.' I yawned

'Alright, let's get the sleeping beauty home'

I gave him directions while we made small talk in the car, I asked about what touring is like, and he asked me more about my ambitions. By the time we got to my house, I was starting to feel like I knew the real Edward, and if it was any indication, he was better than Eddie.

'Well this is me, I had a great time Edward, definitely the best date I've had.' I blushed.

'Any chance I can get a 2nd one? Maybe a 3rd while we're at it?" Edward ran his hand threw his hair.

'You know, I would really like that. I'll see you tomorrow.' I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran inside. Best day ever. I looked out the window to see he was still sitting in the driveway with a blank look on his face. I giggled and ran up to my room. I cannot wait for tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry for the delay... I actually got caught up in a great fic on here and just had to read it through! Here is Chapter 5. My mistakes are my own

and much to my dismay I do not own Twilight or anything from the book/movie... just my own story line.

Thanks...

* * *

I woke up feeling a sense of anxiety. Today was the day. My entire life could change today. We were filming the new video for the Twilight Boys, and only had one day to get our part done. The guys would be filming some individual parts during their tour, but anything that included us 4 girls had to be done and approved before they left in 3 days.

3 days… that is all the time I had left with Edward. Well physical time anyway, I didn't know if he wanted to keep in touch while he was on the road, but after everything he did to plan our date last night I assumed that it wasn't just me with the crush. I don't know how Alice was dealing but I was hoping it was better than me. I quickly glanced at the time and realized I had 15 minutes to get ready before my bus came. I raced around, throwing my hair up in a messy bun, put on the only warm-up suit I had and ran for the door. Opening it I found that same little civic parked in my driveway that Edward had driven us in last night, with a suspicious looking driver wearing a baseball cap and aviators.

"Good Morning babe" he said as he got out of the car and around to the passenger side door opening it up with the implication for me to get inside.

" Do I even want to know how early you had to get up for this to happen?" I replied, slipping into the warm car.

"Probably not" Edward exclaimed as he shut the door and walked around to the driver side.

" To what do I owe this pleasure" I asked

"Well I figured since Alice was with Jazz last night that you definitely would not be riding with her, and as cool as the bus is, the only thing you should be riding is me" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Really? That is the best line that you could come up with?" I stared at him incredulously

"It's early, give the poor pop star a break would you." Edward backed out of my driveway and started in the direction of the studio, without any direction from me.

"Do you know where you are going?"

"The wonders of Google maps babe. I am a pro" he responded. I just laughed and leaned back, enjoying the warmth of the car and the comfortable silence. I was secretly beaming on the inside for both not having to take the bus, and the direction it looked like our relationship was headed.

The drive to the studio was much shorter than what my ride would have been if I would have been on the bus, however that meant we arrived much earlier than everyone else.

"Is the studio open already" Edward asked, looking over at me once he finished parking.

"It is for me" I said jingling my keys and laughing lightly. We got out of the car, Edward opening my door for me again, and made our way up the stairs to the studio.

"ouch" I yelped!

"sorry, it was just so delectable, I had to" Edward chuckled. It figures he would pinch my ass walking up a set of stairs.

"you are so not sorry" I said

"your right, I'm not" he laughed again.

It seemed that we didn't have long to wait, once we got up to the studio, Alice and Jasper strolled in, with Emmett not far behind. Rose, Tanya and Britt were last to arrive.

"Alright now that everyone is here, does anyone have anything they want to go over before we make our way to the site?" Britt asked while looking at everyone assembled in the room. It figured that plastic Barbie would raise her perfectly manicured hand first.

"Where is my team of stylists? I want to approve my outfit to make any changes before we begin filming" Tanya commented hotly.

"Your stylists? How self absorbed are you Tanya? You are in the video for like a whole 40 seconds."Alice huffed. I could tell that the guys where holding back their laughter, while Britt just looked at Tanya with a look of disbelief.

"For your benefit, I will pretend that I didn't hear that. As for the rest of you, if there is nothing more, let's get packed up on the bus and head out." Britt walked out the door, leaving the rest of us to follow her.

"Well I guess we are on our way then" Jazz said as he grabbed Alice by her hand, Edward followed suit grabbing mine as we made our way behind the love birds. We were almost to the bus when I was violently pushed aside.

"What the…"

"Oh sorry Bella… I didn't see you there" Tanya exclaimed grabbing Edwards arm.

"you didn't see… ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I yelled back at her. Edward reached around Tanya, offering his hand to help me up.

"Just let it go Bells" Edward whispered to me.

"She is going to do this all day E! why are you letting her get away with this?" I whined at him. I knew I was whining, but damn that hurt.

"I'm not picking sides, lets just get on the bus and get going, we are going to be late as it is." Edward said to me, guiding me into the bus and onto one of the couches in the sitting area.

"What was that all about?" Alice inquired, leaning over to talk to me without everyone hearing.

"I don't know A… but screw him if he thinks he can just let her push me around, I am a big girl, I can stand up for myself" I replied. Alice sat back and just shot Edward a look that could kill. I glanced over at him, only to find him watching the door as Tanya walked in. What on earth was going on? We have this incredible date last night, he picks me up this morning, and now he has interest in Tanya. Talk about a mind screw.

The ride to the video shoot site was a short one. It was going to be partly inside and partly outside. The boy's would be set up to perform in a giant tent that was decorated to look like a new years eve party, spotting their respective girls in the audience, and dancing sensually with them. I would appear in the crowd and they would all begin looking for me, morphing into each other to make them almost one person. We would end outside, in a man made mini forest with me dancing in a clearing, looking very much the part of a winter angel, having the boys look on in awe. I would disappear at the end, as if I wasn't even there, when the girls would come forward again, shaking the boys from their 'dream'.

It sounded quite magical actually. A long wait for me though, as the sun was just rising, and we weren't filming my piece until the sun had set.

We had all exited the bus, following Britt to the costume tent, the stylists started with the boys and the 3 girls that would be in the party. The make-up artists were jostling for position in the chaos, knocking into those who probably didn't need to be there, myself included. I decided to turn around and head back outside, fresh air sounded really good right now.

"Hey Bella, wait up" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Edward jogging towards me.

"Shouldn't you be inside? Getting made up or flirting with something with tits?" I snapped at him.

"Where is this coming from? because I wouldn't put Barbie in her place earlier? I just wanted to keep the peace for this shoot, You don't know how stressful these things can be when people are fighting. She is my partner for parts of this shoot. I have to have some kind of working relationship with her. Please understand that?" Edward pleaded with me.

"I know Edward. I just thought I meant more to you. It's one day of shooting, you make it sound like you will be working with her again.." I trailed off when I saw the look on his face. " will you be working with her again?" I asked

"Look I didn't want to say anything. But our manager will be talking to Britt later. He likes the way we have all be working together, and thinks that it would be nice to have the same dancers on stage as in this next video. Something about creating the same magic at every show, Carlisle thinks it will really put the show up on a whole new level."

I just looked at him in shock… a tour… a real tour…my biggest dream was to see the world from a stage, and Edward had just given me that dream.

"All of us?" I asked

"All of you" He replied, pulling me into his arms.

Un-freaking-believable. Tour… with Tanya getting to feel him up every night…gah… maybe being on tour wasn't going to be as great as I thought.

"why aren't you looking more excited. This is your dream right? What we talked about last night…" Edward was looking at me for clarification.

"and watching Tanya feel your goods every night." I sulked.

"I can't make you happy can I? How many times do I have to tell you. You are a dream. My dream. You are perfect for me, I don't need a Barbie. I need you." He said softly in my ear.

" You have known me for a whole week. How can you even say that you need me…."

"I know enough about you that makes me crave to know more… This is going to be the perfect opportunity. Have some trust in me…please." He asked.

"Alright. Go get ready, I would hate to get fired for distracting you." I replied. Edward leaned in and gave me the sweetest kiss on the lips, soft, sensual and reassuring that I was exactly what he wanted. We broke away when we heard his name being called from the wardrobe tent, Edward gave my hand a quick squeeze and jogged towards the tent, looking over his shoulder and giving me his signature grin before ducking inside.

I turned around and starred up at the lighting sky, taking deep breaths in the chilled air. Relaxing my body, mind and trying not to think about the video, the tour, or the really amazing guy who I wanted more than anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own anything twilight related, characters, etc.**

**I know that it's a short one! But stay with me here, should have another one in a few days!**

* * *

What an absolute mess of a stress filled day and the best part is, I haven't even shot my part of the video. Just watching Tanya and Edward all day with the banter and the touching and her annoying giggle was enough to make me want to say screw it and walk out. I have tried to remember that I am the one he wants, I am the girl he calls his dream... and I am the girl watching him flirt with another. God why does this have to be so stupid? I feel like I am in High school all over again, watching the cheerleader and the jock go at it against my locker...wishing I was the one pressed up against the locker. It's not that I am that insecure about myself, it's that I really like him, Edward makes me feel special, like I am the only girl in the world in his eyes. When his eyes are on me that is.

"I think you are thinking too hard." Alice says to my right. I turn my head and look over at her; she's staring at me with sympathy filled eyes.

"I'm beginning to think that I wasn't thinking hard enough when I got myself into this mess Ali." I smiled sadly at her and turn to start walking back to the dancer's bus.

"Honey, I know that it's hard to watch, but you can't just leave..."

I interrupt her. "I just need to be alone Alice." I make my trek back to the bus, pausing to talk to some of the crew who happen to be in my path. When I finally make it, I trudge up the stairs and find a spot in the back corner to curl up in. Closing my eyes I think back to just a few days ago when we were at the concert, how exciting it was and how energizing the atmosphere was in that arena. That is what my life is going to be like, well for a little while at least. Until I can get myself noticed and join someone else's show, I don't think I can continue to torture myself every night of forever watching Tanya slut it up. My brain keeps coming up with ways to avoid them all tour when I hear a cough come from beside me. I open my eyes to see swirling green ones looking back.

"Hey beautiful, what's wrong?" Edward asks as he sits down beside me.

"Hi Edward, Just getting tired, It's been a long day of watching everyone." I reply as I close my eyes again. I do not need to fall into those forest green depths anymore.

"I thought you would be bouncing off the walls. The abeyance alone should be sending you into frenzy." He chuckled.

"Yes well, sometimes you don't like what you see Edward. Sometimes you have to take a step back and evaluate if it's something you really want." I sighed. He wasn't going to pick up on this.

"Are you still mad about earlier? I thought I explained it to you; I need to have a good working relationship with her. I want to! You don't know what it's like working with people who are fighting" He spits out.

"Oh I understand just fine Edward! Being nice is one thing; practically humping on the dance floor is another! You want some kind of relationship with her alright, a physical one. I am tired of you trying to stand up for her! What about me? What happened to the night you were attracted to me? Was that all it was, a few nights to keep yourself from being board in a new city. I get it ok. This shouldn't surprise me. Now if you want to keep a working relationship with me... the lead dancer of this video and possibly a tour... then you better get your grimy ass off the dancer's bus before I tell you to shove something someplace unpleasant!" I growled back at him.

I heard him let out a huff of air and get up to get off the bus. Not bothering to open my eyes to check, I managed to fall into a restless sleep, hoping that this day would just go away.

* * *

I feel myself slowing coming awake, someone is clearly nudging me.

"What?" I ask groggily, trying to slowing wake up.

"They need you in the make-up and wardroom tent" some timid assistant of someone stutters back to me.

"Alright, tell them I will be there in five." I start to stretch my hands above my head, watching the little assistant scramble off the bus. Flashbacks of what happened earlier come flooding back to me. I so do not want to even hear Edwards name right now, let alone see him. I pick myself off the bus seat and begin to walk out. Slow and steady steps match my breathing as I try to relax and get back to being professional. There is no need to drag my personal life through the ringer to get what I want professionally.

After my little pep talk to myself I walk into the tent and make a bee line for my chair, plunking myself down I mentally run through my performance in my head. Going back and making sure that I haven't forgotten any parts I hear the make-up artist rushing towards me.

"Ah Bella! Finally we get to enhance our swan!" He says to me in his slightly French accent.

"I must say I am excited to be here!" I reply as I plaster on my work smile.

2 hours later, after flashing several people while trying to get into the right costume without messing up my hair and make-up I am on my way to the set. I have huge boots on that will be changed out when we get there, and a rather large blanket covering my skimpy outfit. I soon realize once I get there that I am the last to arrive. The assistants and artists start changing the rest of my wardrobe and fluffing my hair in a last ditch effort to make me look like an angel all while the boys look on. one in a state of shock, one laughing at the other, and one with a smug look on his face, I just roll my eyes while looking at the director.

"I'm ready" I say. I just hope I'm not lying to myself too.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Sorry for the delay. Every time I want to update on a consistent basis, Life seems to get in the way. So all I'm going to say is...

See you when I see you...

* * *

Chapter 7.

* * *

Filming a music video was considerably more difficult than one would think. Just the sheer amount of 'takes' is exhausting, let alone all the waiting. As much fun as it would be to see the final product, and have my name associated with something great, I was about to jump off the deep end if I had to walk away from Edward one more time.

Some may say that I was being bitchy, or sensitive, or over reacting. I suppose they could be right, but when you are in that moment and your heart is breaking after over a decade of build up, You probably wouldn't be in the best frame of mind either. That is where I am currently at in my 12 step program... not even approaching step 1. I am so tired of falling for a guy that originally exceeds my expectations, one that has everything I've ever wanted in a man and then having him just blow up like a grenade. It makes you feel jaded. Depressed even, it feels like you are never good enough, like no matter what face you put on, what beat you dance to, nothing works out in your favor. Try really putting yourself out there, use your 20 seconds of courage, take off your make-up, and just give yourself to someone...and be rejected. Why on earth would you even consider doing it again?

As shitty as it may seem, and un girl power of me to say so... I need him to come to me. Not with half assed apologies and excuses, but with honesty and feeling. Something that I don't foresee happening in the near to distant future, and I refuse to offer myself to him on a silver platter again; even if it does risk my future happiness. I will just have to settle for being content with my choices.

I had just finished taking off all my make-up when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Yes" I responded.

"Hey B, it's just me. Do you want to head to the food tent for some Coffee while they finish the clean-up and final shots?" I heard Alice say through the door.

"Yeah sure, just give me a minute to finish up." I replied. And to give myself a pep talk I added silently. I quickly changed out of my clothes and put on the comfortable yoga pants and long sleeve shirt I brought in with me, slipped on my runners and opened up the door.

"What's up Ali? I thought for sure you would be on a bus right now... not talking with someone" I winked at her.

"You need me Bella. As much as you want to deny needing someone to talk to, or that you are fine. I have been a real crappy best friend to you. I saw you today B and I am really worried about you." Alice looked at me with her tear filled eyes, waiting for somewhat of an explanation as to my sour mood.

"It's not something specific Alice. It's a whole lot of small things that I am just starting to realize myself." I said as I stirred some sugar into my coffee. We walked over to an empty picnic table that was set up in the corner and took seats on the ends.

"Is it about Edward and Tanya?" Alice asked timidly.

"I guess part of it is. As happy as I am that we are going on tour, or possibly going on tour, I just don't know if I can handle seeing them flirt or more every single day. I mean, I have to think about what this could do for my career. This could be a huge opportunity. I just don't know if I can do it. Mentally, I am so screwed up Ali" I started crying silently into my coffee. Alice came around the table and started rubbing my back.

"It's ok Bells. We will figure something out. I will not let that tramp of a human and the accompanying spineless fish ruin what could be awesome for the both of us." I chuckled a little as she said that. Good old Alice.

"Why am I so insecure about this? Edward is constantly telling me that he is just trying to appease her. That everything I see means nothing to him. But what if I mean nothing to him? He is using the same lines on the both of us. The same jokes. The same smiles. What if I'm being played?" I whisper.

"I don't know B. I just don't know." Alice stated, while looking behind me.

I took a glance over my shoulder and saw Edward standing maybe 5 feet away. It was obvious from the look on his face that he heard at least part of our conversation. I could tell from just looking into his eyes that he was upset, angry even. I looked away as he began to walk towards us. I felt Alice get up and heard her whisper something that I couldn't quite hear, as I felt a much larger body sit down where she was once comforting me.

"You want to tell me why I'm being threatened with an involuntary amputation, or should I start throwing theory's out there." Edward snarled at me.

"Just forget about it Edward. I'm tired of rehashing the same things up over and over again. It is painstakingly obvious that you have zero desire to change and I have zero desire to have someone apart of my life who is so good at lying. We're at the fork in the road Edward and each of us are on different paths." I stated emotionless. I'm not going waste anymore of my feelings on someone who doesn't understand them.

"Come on Bella! You can't really be serious about this?" He shot back at me. "I chose you Bella, you."

"Yeah, but you chose her too." I replied as I stood up. "How much more of my heart do you need to break Edward?" I left him with those words as I slowly started making my way towards the dancer's bus.

"Bella" Edward called to me. I turned around with a sigh.

"Wha.." I managed to get out before I felt his soft warm lips gently touch mine. It was a slow emotional kiss that I could feel all the way down to my frozen toes.

"I'm not letting you go Bella. I will rehash everything a million times before I let you walk out of my life." He breathed as he pulled away from the kiss. Edward's arms around my waist, and his forehead touching mine, he just stared into my eyes.

"Edward..." I started.

"No Bella, you're not protesting this. Let's get on the bus, take the back room and figure this out ok? We are going to figure this out, because I refuse to believe that we aren't stronger than this."

"Ok. Fine. But you better have a real good cup of coffee and a warm blanket back there" I finally gave in.

Edward laughed. "Deal."


End file.
